Conventionally, the rotor for a motor is formed from a lamination of silicon steel sheets (e.g. S-18 silicon steel sheets having the composition of 18% silicon by weight). Such an arrangement, although generally effective, does have certain disadvantages. For example, a lot of energy is required to rotate the rotor because the rotating magnetic field generated by the stator bears a heavy load due to the rotor's own weight. In addition, the wear on the rotor is heavy because significant slipping occurs between the rotating magnetic field and the rotor, and therefore, a significant amount of heat is generated from the stator.